


Marry You

by faraway529



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraway529/pseuds/faraway529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your one year anniversary with Rocky. Rather than a romantic night together, you're in the crowd at another R5 show, but Rocky's got a surprise up his sleeve. || Imagine was requested by heyitsrockylynch on Tumblr. || Originally posted on my blog. (whatdoihavetodotoberikerschoice.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

It’s your one year anniversary with Rocky tonight and as usual he has to work. You love to see him perform but you wish that you could have had a romantic night to celebrate your love. Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible and so here you are, standing towards the back of the crowed at an R5 show. It was going along like any of their other concerts when all of a sudden the music stops completely and Rocky steps up to his microphone. “I hope everyone is having a good time tonight! But if I could take a moment to get (Y/N) up here..” He shouts to the crowd and you’re completely frozen in shock before slowly making your way towards the front of the stage. Rocky hands his guitar to Ross, who walks off stage with both guitars and returns with their acoustics as well as Ryland with a stool in hand, before leaning down to help pull you up onto the stage. He’s got a big smile on his face as he leads you to the stool that was placed between his and Ross’ mics before taking his acoustic guitar and stepping up to the microphone again. “For those of you that don’t know, this is my beautiful girlfriend (Y/N) and it’s our anniversary tonight. So, we’re going to do a cover that we haven’t done for quite a while and we’ve changed up the arrangement a little bit, I hope you like it!” He says before they all start into Marry You by Bruno Mars, with Rocky singing much more than he had in their original cover arrangement. You were nervous having everyone staring at you at first but then you chose to focus more on your boyfriend who was singing right at you the entire time and it suddenly felt like you were the only two in the room. Once the song had finished he pulled you up to stand right in front of him as he spoke into his microphone again. “(Y/N), it’s been quite the year that we’ve had together, through all of the crazy ups and the downs that come with life, but I wouldn’t change a second of it because I’ve been able to spend it with you.” He started before handing his guitar off to Ryland and taking a small box back from him. Your eyes widened in shock as you realized what it was. “I love you more than anything else in this world. Would you let me spend the rest of my life with you, marry me?” He asked as he got down on one knee and opened the small box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. You cupped a hand over your mouth to try to contain the happy sobs that were threatening to escape from it as you nodded and gave him your left hand so that he could slide the ring on. Once he was completely standing again, you threw your arms around your now fiancé’s neck. It may not have been the anniversary that you had hoped for, but it was so much better than you had expected.


End file.
